<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>波士顿狼人在LA by completelyevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600481">波士顿狼人在LA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil'>completelyevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, non-typical werewolf, sex as wolf forms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*是我最爱的乱七八糟缝合怪版本狼人AU，狗勾就是最好的！<br/>*背景是马达子飞澳洲前的最后一次登门拜访，缺德沙雕养狗指南（全是错误知识），OOC是必然啦毕竟俺也不住他们家（落泪），还有一点狼形态的doi，总之是怪东西，谨慎阅读！<br/>*警惕兽人控（x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Damon/Ben Affleck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>因为阿本看起来像是要进组了+本文涉及到一点卑微的关于阿本头毛的幻想_(:3 」∠)_，为了不被高速打脸就先把上半部分放出来了，等待延迟打脸（克鲁尼同志请不要这么残忍呜呜呜</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就像吸血鬼不会自找没趣去做海滩救生员一样，生活在人类社会的狼人也真的很少会尝试涉足影视行业——以及任何其他曝光度高于会计和工程师的行业，严谨点说。</p><p>尽管他们的人类形态与普通人类没有任何差异，但聚光灯就意味着无数双眼睛时刻紧盯，任何一点出格举动都会被写成洋洋洒洒的长篇大论，更别提被看到正四肢着地咬紧网球还把尾巴摇得快要起飞了。</p><p>既然选择了生活在人类中而不是像其他族人一样生活在荒原，那照顾人类朋友天真又脆弱的心脏就是一种无形的责任。在不确定人类发现自己的邻居有时会在狗狗公园欺负那些小可爱后将作何表示之前，没有狼情愿担这个风险。</p><p>除了一些，真的非常少的一些。</p><p>小心点，狼人就在我们之中。</p><p> </p><p>得不到满足的嗅闻需求快要把他逼疯了。即使事先有了预感和准备，突如其来的电话分手也让他有些无措，挂断电话又茫然地坐了半刻钟后他才接受了自己再次孤身一人的事实，怅然若失的同时也有几分尘埃落定的平静，接下来的麻烦就是怎么应对狗仔与小报，还有网络传媒年代简单轻松就可以送到他眼前的各色评价了。</p><p>直到房间里再也找不到还残留着足够气味的物品，本才意识到这一年里自己的另一部分本能被宠坏了，整整一年没有尽情奔跑的补偿是时刻可以被安心的气味包裹，能在影视行业找到另一头狼是多么惊喜的事，那个年轻一点的雌性阿尔法充满活力，连带着让他也觉得回到了自己的巅峰时期。那段时间，唔，这么说吧，连街上最凶猛的狗都不敢接近他们的房子。</p><p>但这样的幸福也让本陷入纠结，他们年龄不同，对家庭、事业、未来的看法与计划更是天差地别。人类社会的种种束缚导致狼已经很少能找到适合的同类了，不同于更老的一辈，本这一代很多同族都独自生活，偶尔和人类约约会换换心情。这没什么不好，至少比与不适合的狼在一起而生活痛苦好很多，除了可能会有被当做同性恋并被打扰个不停的“风险”，许多被人类的愚蠢搞得不胜其烦的狼人们因为感同身受而积极投身平权运动，战绩辉煌。</p><p>本无疑是幸运的，这辈子能有两次与心爱之狼结婚的机会，并且把握住了其中一次。满月也无疑是公平的，就在他犹豫着是否要把关系推向第三次运气的考验时，另一方还是选择了退出。</p><p>这就是本咬着狗咬胶沮丧地蜷在床上的原因，之一。屋子里只有自己的气味对于狼来说不是简单的沮丧而已，理智也无法压过本能接收到的“被族群抛弃了”的信号，维持狼形才能让他勉强闻到仅剩的那点气味，外卖来了就随便套上衣服裤子，狗仔愿意怎么拍就随他们便吧，再说，羽绒服也没有自己的皮毛保暖。</p><p>院门被打开的提示音让本竖起耳朵，吐出狗咬胶的同时鼻子抽动了下，熟悉的气味立刻充盈鼻腔。熊一样庞大的巨狼激动地跃下大床，失宠的狗咬胶被狼爪焦躁急切的原地扑跃踢到一旁，脚步声渐近，卧室门被推开，本的尾巴摇速几乎超出狼的范围进入狗的领域。</p><p>“哇，伙计，看看你，我真不想说‘谁是乖狗狗’。”马特笑着抱住迎向自己的特大号狼头，感受到深棕灰色皮毛下突出的肋骨，“你的肉库储备还够吗？珍和孩子们的呢？”</p><p>见到老友没有变成狼形的意图，本轻轻嚎了一声，马特放开怀抱，等待再熟悉不过的转化第无数次发生在眼前，骨骼和皮毛都在剧烈地变化，狼人们自己也没搞清楚过这样的变化是怎么发生的，就像谁也不知道人类到底是怎么应用大脑的一样，这不妨碍人类把大脑用的很好，至少一部分人能做到，把一部分用的很好。</p><p>身材高大的中年人赤裸着站在地板上，舔了下嘴唇，就像狼舔过吻部那样。“不比你上次来的时候少，别担心我会为这种蠢事挨饿。”</p><p>“是，是，你只会为这种事折磨那块可怜的橡胶。”马特嫌弃地看了眼布满牙印的加强版狗咬胶，“整个屋子只有你的味道，天啊，你会是第一头因高浓度自己的气味而中毒的狼。”</p><p>本垂下眼睛，转过身向衣柜走去，好像把衣服穿上是个很要紧的事似的。“我只是在忙工作上的事，乔治有个不错的本子打算找我，”正经过脑袋的套头衫让他瓮声瓮气，“还有，你知道，我又穿了一次那套制服的事，小金毛倒是很开心。”</p><p>“那也不是一部他现在能看的电影，别告诉我你真的要做那个什么冒险女孩的，”马特一副牙酸的样子，假装在思考该怎么说，“儿童剧，啊，真是好多年没听到过这个词了。说到这个，确定不考虑让孩子们看咪咪号历险记吗？看看了不起的小探险家是怎么追逐鲸鱼的。”</p><p>“哦，是什么邪祟腐蚀着汝之灵魂？”本夸张地模仿戏剧演员的音调，马特忍住翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>“大概是每天两杯加糖的冰美式吧，我可不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>与人类社会之外的同族们非常不同的一点是，生活在人类中的狼人们原本偏向于狼群的社会结构被人类的聚居习惯打散，所保留下的基本框架和等级制度都更接近于习俗而非本能，实际功能已经基本丧失殆尽，并且会随着身处环境的改变而灵活变换。</p><p>举例来说，野外狼群的小家庭家长一定是一对阿尔法，但对于本这样的混居狼来说显然并非如此。在和第一位詹妮弗在一起时，本满怀幸福地得到了狼生中第二个欧米茄头衔，而在和第二位詹妮弗结婚后，夫妻俩都成为了贝塔——如果有野外狼听说了一定会感到非常困惑的。</p><p>混居狼这样奇怪的特性，才能能解释为什么身长2.3米、肩胛高1.1米的本却是兄弟中的欧米茄。</p><p>狼崽们在家庭里都尚还没有阶级，组成新的小群体后迫不及待地划分好位置，领导权必然在年纪和体型都最大的马特那里，而彼时还是小毛团的卡西又哭着闹着不要做欧米茄还为此咬了哥哥好几口，于是本就稀里糊涂地成了小团体里的欧米茄，哪怕他肩胛高出马特二十厘米后这个头衔也依旧跟随。</p><p>事后想起此事本总觉得自己吃了不小的亏，虽然这种只剩下传统的头衔划分并没有让他成为狼群意义上的欧米茄：不需要捕猎就可以吃饱的族群情绪垃圾桶与出气筒。卡西对此的看法则是，某种意义上来说，本所服务的是世界最大的那个狼群。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，澳大利亚？”吃完加热到黏糊糊的外卖披萨，本瘫在桌前有一搭没一搭地吸着咖啡。</p><p>“见朋友，工作，度假，三位一体。”马特翘着脚坐在沙发上，随手翻看着被本涂画得面目全非的剧本，“你还蛮喜欢这个角色嘛，我不介意看你在大银幕上也剃一次秃头。”</p><p>“由不得你，混球，乔治可会想要这么大一颗秃头抢镜头。”本拍了拍自己的头，有段时间没打理的毛发蓬松杂乱，掺杂灰斑，他又伸手骚了几下胡子，继续叼着吸管把咖啡吸出呼噜呼噜的声音。</p><p>马特早就注意到他下巴左侧的胡子有一块硬币大小的地方比其他地方短很多，就像是剃了一下就后悔了，或是因为其他原因脱落后才再次长出来，但既然本没提胡子的事，马特也就自然选择了不问。</p><p>“这次回来之后——”</p><p>“如果你要搬走的话——”</p><p>两人同时截住话头，在马特前去澳洲之前的最后一次见面，他们不得不提起这个话题，在又在同一座城市生活了八年之后，为了各自的家庭，他们终于还是要暂时分别。</p><p>“其实工作起来也没有多少回家的时间，我手头有些项目可能还要去纽约几趟。”本的右手飞快依次从大拇指晃到小指，像是在数自己有多少个预期之中的工作。这几年本的作品少的如同即将退休，但马特知道他一直在工作，就算几年前在......马特在心底叹了口气。</p><p>“这么说你不准备给我办个盛大的乔迁派对了？”</p><p>“我会用投影循环播放《烛台背后》做背景音乐的。”</p><p>“别逼我。”马特竖起一根手指，本正笑的大咧开嘴露出一颗金色假牙，在大脑飞速分析一旦开始这个话题谁会受更多伤后，那笑容变成被肉噎住但连着肉的骨头还卡在嘴里的复杂表情。</p><p>对视片刻，两个人都摇着头轻笑起来，有时候他们会如此感谢满月，四十年过去，他们在彼此面前还可以像最初互相翻肚皮的两只狼崽一样。</p><p>马特站起身来，本扬了下眉毛，默契地从椅背上直起上身，迎上兄弟低垂下的脑袋，马特的手掌揽住他的后脑，两人额头相抵。本翕动鼻翼，微微张开嘴，被人类感官限制的犁鼻器嗅到逐渐升腾的荷尔蒙，他自己与马特的。</p><p>在年轻无知又贼心贼胆兼备的青春岁月中，孩子们总会在恶魔一般的激素水平的诱惑下做出一些奇奇怪怪的事，尤其是在各种原因下更受本能驱动的男孩，或者雄性幼崽，和自己的好兄弟一起做点不可告人的事似乎并不是不可饶恕的，在大脑发育完全之后这些启蒙课就会变成大家心照不宣避而不谈的青春期小插曲。</p><p>但马特和本相识的时间实在是太长了，长到年纪、血缘、性别、所归属的狼群都不再是这段关系里值得考虑的部分。在他们生命中的某一个点，友情发生了某种特异的转变，两人默契地进行了尝试，经历了更独特的体验以及之后的失败，于是这段关系又变回了纯粹的友情，只不过那个点还是遗留下了一丝特殊的印记。</p><p>“不行！我们说好的，不能以人类的形态做这个。”被荷尔蒙冲得有些昏头转向的本仍保持住了原则，坚决摇头。二十余年过去，时至今日马特仍没能套出本的话，关于他的原则到底是出于害羞还是因为那次非常蠢的尝试。</p><p>以任何人或是狼人的角度看，那都是一场只有彻头彻尾的灾难。下半身赤裸的瘦高青年趴在床上不住哀嚎，泪水汗水混合着其他什么体液洇湿了枕巾和被单，而在他背后，以趴伏姿态笼罩在他身上的那只毛尖泛金的灰狼也一脸痛苦的神色——如果有老狼告诉过年轻狼们在成结时无法变回人形这事，也许他们对这次实验会更谨慎一些——但很可惜，他们已经骑狼难下。每次灰狼试图向后退一点都会换来青年撕心裂肺的惨叫，灰狼自己也痛得呜咽，耳朵像机翼一样向后贴在头顶，最后只能维持着这个姿势直到那个该死的结消退下去。</p><p>任何狼都不会忘记这样的心理阴影，哪怕是最不长记性的那些。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>好消息是奶成了，没剃秃头！另一个好消息是我完全跟不上节奏了，最近的本子给我的感觉就像那张表情包“我是你爸，千变万化”，可以说是任何蹭热度都根本跟不上他搞大新闻的速度（）所以就让这篇沙雕停在本子被咬了屁股后惨叫的画面吧（？）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“好吧，但我觉得那点披萨可不够我们接下来消耗的。”马特伸手摸了下本有些凸起的肋骨，又在本发出抗议之前向下滑到了他的肚子，“想想看，间歇性禁食能治疗阿尔兹海默症的原因完全可能是让你活不到会患病的年纪。”</p><p>本发出一串介于大笑和呼噜之间的声音。“这话留着和卡西说去，素食主义狼，难以置信。”</p><p>“他有在补充蛋白，也许这就是狼人进化的下一个阶段，蛋白质粉狼。”马特揶揄的声音随着脚步渐渐离远，本能听到他打开厨房的声音，那后面的地下室冷库里存放着本囤积的生骨肉，等马特的脚步声再次变大时，本嗅着愈发浓郁的血腥味，刚被披萨垫了个底的肚子又委屈地咆哮起来。</p><p>“我就说你的储备不太够了，抓紧时间多囤些吧，谁知道人类搞出来的这些破烂事要到什么时候才是个头。”处理过血水的新鲜羊排被小心放在防水布上，还有些用来做零食的鸭脊骨和脖子，马特在心底郑重地感谢了下这些可怜又美味的小动物，确认好窗帘都已经拉严，才开始脱掉衣服。</p><p>不在月圆夜的变形会有些痛，可能是引力潮汐的关系，但更可能是心理作用，马特“汪”了一声，舔了舔肩膀凌乱的毛发。刚经历过狼形的本速度更快一些，早就趴在一旁等着马特，此时也附和着“汪”了一声，家里与街道上的安静证明这附近并没有足够勇敢的狗。</p><p>生肉的香气在变形后被成倍放大，本近乎黑色的大尾巴用力抽打空气，对咬碎骨头的期待让他牙齿发痒，但阿尔法们才是吃第一口的，然后是贝塔，在大型狼群就还有基层狼们，最后的最后才轮到欧米茄，就算是混居狼这样已经不太狼的群体，也依旧会保留这样的习惯。</p><p>阿尔法原本泛金的毛尖已经变成深得多的金棕色，他低头嗅了嗅羊排，却没有咬下去，而是抬起头，扑向比自己大了几圈的兄弟，本依依不舍地看了眼羊排，配合着躺了下去，用肚皮迎接阿尔法没有任何力度的扑咬，顺便帮马特舔平顺了肩膀上的毛。</p><p>两头狼在地上滚了一圈，巨大的梅花爪子蹬在对方身上，最后阿尔法压在欧米茄的肚子上，本抬起前腿露出喉咙，马特亲昵地咬了下本的脸侧，才慢悠悠从本身上翻下来，回到羊排旁。保养得当的锋利犬齿切开带骨的肋排就像切黄油一样，鲜肉滑过喉咙的感觉是那么美妙，马特满意地抬起头，对着本吠了一声，本脚掌一交一替地小跑过来，比兄弟整整大出一圈的长吻埋进肉里大口撕咬，分散的利齿中被人造假牙代替的部分显得有几分奇异而滑稽。</p><p>防水布上的羊肉很快就只剩下带点肉星的骨头了，晚一点可以用来磨磨牙，家里的宠物狗也会让其余的免遭浪费。本用舌头配合着卷起一节鸭脖，放在一侧的牙齿间大嚼特嚼，马特又吃了一块脊骨后舔净嘴唇，在一旁慵懒地迈步兜圈，伸展有些僵硬的四肢，太久缺乏真正的运动让他无比怀念与露西和女儿们在友人的私人林场中奔跑的家庭时光，还有少年时与哥哥再加上阿弗莱克兄弟一起伪装成小流浪狗在夜幕下的街道嬉闹狂奔，现在他们都无法做到这一点了，911一定不想收到像四头狼在街道上漫步这么严重的野生动物入侵城市报警。</p><p>一个湿漉漉的鼻子顶开本臀侧的皮毛，然后滑向信息素最浓郁的尾巴下方，化学物质落入敏感的鼻腔，转换成信号从神经传入大脑，被解析成纷杂的信息，哀伤、孤独、悔意、欣喜、宽慰，马特抽抽鼻子，咬了本的后腿一下来询问他准没准备好，抬起头刚好迎上还在嚼着鸭脖的本投来的哀怨目光。</p><p>果然是最近都没怎么好好吃饭。马特在喉咙里滚过一串训斥咆哮，虽然是更偏向玩闹性质的那种，本还是抖了下耳朵，咽下嘴里柔软的鸭骨后也低吠一声，然后转过身面对着马特，张大嘴一口咬住了马特的吻部。</p><p>任何幻想过与这两位接吻的人类都不会想要那些闪着寒光的獠牙靠近自己的脸，但事实上他们咬住一枚鸡蛋都不会碰破，叼自己的狼崽都是轻而易举，互相咬嘴不过是狼表达喜爱的方式而已，虽然本咬住时想的更多是让马特少“说话”快点进入正题。</p><p>松口的同时本扁长的舌头灵活地卷过马特的鼻子，敏感的黑色皮肤被那种被羽毛搔到的感觉弄得泛痒，马特一连打了几个喷嚏，耳朵也跟着抖个不停，罪魁祸首却晃着尾巴小跑到一旁的地毯上，前腿半趴下去，搭在犬齿之间的舌头急切地扇动。</p><p>马特看着眼前毛茸茸的一大坨，发现自己真的到了血管里流的都是多愁善感的年纪。与本以及大多数狼不同，他喜欢和人类们结交，聆听他们的故事，体验他们不用隐藏、无需分裂的生活，但他总是会回应狼嚎的，哪怕是从很遥远的地方，因为这是他一生中最重要的族群之一，而他的挚友就在这里。</p><p>金棕色的阿尔法走向老友，露出了狼能做到的最接近微笑的表情。</p><p>然后给了那个翘起来也扁扁的屁股一口。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来打算叫“波士顿有情狼”的2333<br/>想来Alpha and Omega竟是我的女A男O启蒙（邓布利多摇头.gif</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>